In the digital technology area, the development of photoelectric technology has spawned many different electric devices such as scanners, digital cameras, digital video cameras, and the like. The scanner can rapidly transform paper documents to electronic files, hence is widely used in paperless office environments.
A conventional scanner includes at least a case, a lid, an optical module and a transmission mechanism. The case has a scan window. The lid is pivotally coupled on one side of the case in a movable manner. The optical module and the transmission mechanism are located in the case. The optical module is mounted onto a carrier. The transmission mechanism is coupled with the carrier for moving the optical module to and reciprocally within the range of the scan window. Because the optical module determines the quality of the scanning result of the scanner, and the optical module is a movable mechanism, to prevent the optical module from undue vibration during transportation or carrying, resulting in focus error or damage, scanner manufacturers usually include a latch coupler on the carrier of the optical module. Before the scanner is shipped from the plant, the carrier is anchored by the latch coupler, to prevent the optical module from being damaged during transportation or carrying. Users have to remove the latch coupler before use at the first time, otherwise the scanner cannot perform a scanning operation.
Although scanner manufacturers have clearly marked or noted to remind users to remove the latch coupler before use, many users still neglect this procedure. They could start the scanner without removing the latch coupler. As a result, the transmission mechanism or the optical module could be damaged.
To remedy this problem, some vendors have installed the latch coupler on the case close to the connection port. When the latch coupler latches the carrier, it also covers the connection port, so that users have to remove the latch coupler to connect the flat cable or power cord to the connection port. This scheme can prevent users from starting the scanner before the latch coupler has been removed. However, such a design aims to prevent damages during transportation for vendors and the mistaken first time operation of users. When users move the scanner themselves after first installation, they do not always remember to latch the latch coupler again, or try to omit this step to save the trouble of removing and reconnecting the connection line. Hence this is not a desirable design.